nationofshadowmerefandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Class System
For the official class system that is actually used, go here Unlike other pages that are unofficial, this one is not a shitpost. This page details a class system produced by She who shall not be named' ''which is intended to be a notably improved version of the class system that already exists. Goals * To address and remedy criticisms in the official class system * To provide a way for Shadowmeme to seamlessly transition from the original system to this system ** And ensure that many of the already existing systems still work despite the shift in class system Elements Kept the Same The following elements are not changed from the existing class system upon implementation * Your class in both systems determines your social and political ranking * Those who have a higher class generally perform better than those of a lower class * SS remains the highest class that one can (in theory) achieve Class letters under the new system All letters from the original system are kept intact, with the addition of '''F '''which implies no skill at all. One who has an '''F class cannot be graded on performance because they cannot perform at all. Subclasses All classes aside from F''' and '''SS can be given a subclass to define how they are compared to their peers of the same rank. The subclass is appended to the letter class they have. Example: C++ '''or S-'. Alternatively, one may use the ''Normalized ''format in situations where text limitations are in effect. Example: '''C5' or S2. SS and F are not given subclasses because they are exclusive to individuals who either do not have any skill at all or their class is so small that comparisons between them would be pointless. Special Meanings of Certain Subclasses Class Sheet This part is technically optional. The class system as described above still works if you wish to assign classes the previous way. Recall that there is more than one type of magic available in Shadowmere. Instead of using a single class to detail all of your skills, you receive a class grade for every type of magic you are familiar with. Do note that magics that you are F''' class in (no skill or practice) do not require a section on your class sheet. Doing so would take up a lot of space. Example Class Sheet (Rudimentary) One might feel inclined to add more details to their class sheet. Examples of additional columns to add are '''Trainer, Achievements, or Trainees. More Personalized Class Sheet Example Take note that putting more detail into your sheet also serves as a simple resume, and putting links to your trainers or trainees can also help onlookers realize how good you are. If they see your trainers/trainees have also achieved good things in their class sheets, they might think you're even better! Moving Up (Promotions) This section aims to be a guide for getting promoted up the ranks. Promotions at a glance The SS can give promotions or hold people back as they see fit, overriding what their trainer at the moment thinks. If a dispute between trainers arises between what class someone should be considered, the SS will be the deciding factor. Similarly, in order for someone to reach class A, the SS will be the sole deciding factor. From F to D-- Requirements to reach F * None, you get it automatically Requirements to reach D--''' * Cast literally any relevant spell The only requirement for being considered 'D--' is having enough skill to do something instead of nothing. The differentiation between 'F '''and '''D--' can be passed simply by casting a spell for the first time. Take caution, though! Casting spells alone at this level will likely end in disaster! You should seek out a trainer beforehand. Once you can cast a spell, you have reached 'D--'! Though, note that 'D--' is about as unimpressive as '''F, so you should seriously consider going further than that. From D-- to D Requirements to reach D * Already be at least D-- * Cooperate with a trainer or SS * Demonstrate that you can consistently do some generic spell If you haven't already, you should attempt to get someone to train you. Attempting to teach yourself will likely end in disaster, especially if you have no other prior experience with related magics. Once you have begun your training, you will be around other D''' class peers or higher. You will need constant supervision from your superiors as you cast your spells. They might need to put out any mess you accidentally make, or give you an emergency healing just in case you blow yourself up. If you have an exceptionally good trainer (someone of '''S '''or '''SS class), this phase might be quite rough for you, as they may apply very advanced training techniques to your newbie body. Getting to C Requirements to reach C * Be at least D- (recommended D++) * Be able to reliably cast a few spells without help or hurting yourself After enough practice as a D class member, you can be trusted to cast a few spells alone without someone staring over your shoulder. Once this happens, your trainer will move you up to class C. Instead of constant supervision, you will instead have a trainer or group of trainers keeping track of you from a distance, only intervening when needed. Your training will now consist of mock missions, or other similar events. They are certainly not realistic (if they were, you'd be dead by now), but they give you much needed practice of thinking on the fly and controlling yourself during stressful encounters. These events can range from team-based games, to fetch missions in friendly territory, to attempting to get past a set of defensive put up by a stronger mage. The one thing they have in common is hands-on, somewhat uncontrolled experience. Getting to B Requirements to reach B * Be at least C- (recommended C++) * Reliably cast a large variety of spells from your field with no help * Control yourself in stressful situations * Have approximately enough strength to ward off simple threats Once you got strong enough as a C class member, your trainer (or a SS) will give you the promotion to B class. Remember that the SS can promote you or hold you back regardless of what your trainer says. At this point, you can be trusted outside on your own without help. You can probably travel the roads to other cities and at least have the skills needed to ward off any random bandits or escape a deadly/stressful encounter, but don't think about drawing too much attention to yourself. If someone sufficiently mean smells you nearby, you're screwed. But if you're walking without many valuables, they probably won't care. You're not worth the trouble. You might find some simple stress-free jobs. You won't need a trainer anymore, but you can still have one if you intend to get even stronger. It's common to just stop here, you know all you need to know about the magic, even if you're not the best at it. You can give a lone bandit a real smack down, maybe even a bunch of them if you're good or have a buddy. Really, that's the most you're gonna need if you wanna live a simple life as a trader or traveller. In fact, you can safely just stop here. You can beat most the bad guys that will come after you. And the bad guys that could get you are too busy going after better targets. You're good enough to beat the little guys but not good enough to be attractive to the big guys. ...But for those with great ambitions... Getting to A, or how I learned to love getting beat up Requirements to reach A * Be at least B- (recommended B++) * Be willing to risk your life * Have plenty of confidence using a variety of spells from your respective field * Have successfully faced plenty of real-world dangers and lived to tell the tale So B class wasn't good enough for you, huh? You wanna be the best, you say? You may have noticed that your peers have been dwindling with every class you go up through. The drop off between B and A is even greater. Once you step into A class, you're not going to get simple fetch missions. There's a real, tangible chance you might die out on an official mission. There's an even greater chance you'll see someone else die. And a complete guarantee you'll end up killing someone else. Your missions will be against high priority targets. And once you start taking out high priority targets, you'll become a high priority target to them. You can see where this is going. You're gonna break an arm, get a bloody nose, maybe get knocked out of commission for a little bit. But every time you get beat down, or beat someone else down, you're getting a little stronger. And as you get a little stronger, you're gonna move up the ladder of the A class. All the way until... Getting to S Requirements to reach S * Be at least A- (recommended A++) * Receive special nomination from the SS To get to S, you're going to need official recognition from the SS. Once you've gotten here, you're one of the best of the best. At this point, it's hard to say what you'll be up against. There are so few of you, so more often than not assignments will be personalized. Getting to SS Requirements to reach SS * Special nomination from the national leader. Don't get your hopes up. This won't (or shouldn't) be handed out lightly. At this point, nothing can really stop you, but there will be no shortage of people trying. Showing Support This change may not happen any time soon in Shadowmere. However, this wiki can move faster. Consider creating a page for your character(s), linking to them in the Character Page, and filling out a better class sheet there.